


LOLOL & Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Yoosung has been studying hard and takes a break to play some LOLOL, but he doesn't know that MinJi (MC) And Saeyoung have a surprise planned for him to help him relax.





	LOLOL & Priorities

Yoosung had been studying all day and could finally justify taking a break. Being responsible with his studying wasn’t the most fun, but he was almost finished and then he would be done with school and he was determined to make MinJi proud of him. He had fallen for her within a very short period and couldn't imagine spending more time away from her. He had to make it through finals and graduation and Jumin had an internship lined up for him with the vet C&R had recently acquired. A few weeks longer and he would be finished with school and they would both be moving in with Saeyoung and they could finally be together more than on weekends.

Not long after the first RFA party since MinJi had joined them, Saeyoung had confessed that he was in love with MinJi as well. He was Yoosungs best friend and promised he wouldnt let it interfere, he just needed to tell the two of them in hopes that it would help him move on. What he hadn't counted on was that MinJi and Yoosung had in fact already discussed this very scenario as MinJi had confessed that she had feelings for Saeyoung as well. Saeyoung tried to distance himself from the couple, but they wouldn't let him hide away. After a few months of denying himself, Saeyoung finally gave in and agreed to date the both of them.

Saeyoung and MinJi were currently snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Yoosung joined them in the living room, giving them both a light kiss before settling in in front of his computer to play a little LOLOL with his guild. A few of his friends from college and Saeran were also part of his guild and had agreed to sign on tonight to take on one of the map bosses. They needed to kill it today to get the special armor from the event currently running. He signed on and put on his headset.

“Hey guys, I finally finished studying for the night! It looks like we are still waiting on Saeran to sign on. Do you guys want to go ahead and start fighting some of the monsters in the area?”

Slightly modulated voices came from the headset. “Hey Superman! Glad you were able to finish up with your studying. Hope you are almost ready for you finals!”

“Be sure to grab enough health potions and any other stat boosts you have before we head out.”

“Got it, I’m ready when you guys are.”

“Great, let's head out!”

They had cleared the area surrounding the boss by the time Saeran made it on. Yousung hadn't been paying attention to the movie his lovers were watching to notice when it was over and the two had begun giggling as they were clearly planning something.

MinJi got up and grabbed a plastic shopping bag that had been sitting beside the couch. She gently kissed Yoosung’s hair and motioned for him to mute his mic. He muted it as he looked up with a bright smile to see what she needed. She turned his computer chair to the side and sat in his lap, handing him the bag. Saeyoung came up behind him and stroked his cheek and tucked his hair behind his cheek while he turned his attention back the bag in his hands.

“We got you a surprise when we ran out earlier to get Lisa some dry food. I hope you like it,” she trailed off as her voice turned nervous.

Saeyoung spoke up in a soothing voice. “It’s okay if you don't want to try it though. We just thought you might be interested in trying this out.”

Yoosung was getting slightly nervous as he reached into the bag and pulled out a soft blue collar with a bell jingling softly from the clasp. He sighed in relief. This was something he could handle. Smiling reassuringly at the two, he unbuckled it held it up to his throat and motioned for Saeyoung to fasten it for him.

MinJi stroked the soft leather and leaned in, lightly brushing her lips against his. Saeyoung leaned down and with his lips close enough to touch Yoosung’s ear as he whispered.

“There is more to the surprise we planned if you are okay with taking a break from your game to play. We can play later if you don’t want to.” His tongue grazing his ear.

Yoosung shuddered and nodded before reaching around MinJi to type into the party chat that he would be back in a few minutes. Not waiting for a response, his headset was immediately tossed aside.

MinJi reached into the forgotten bag still on his lap and pulled out another scrap of leather he hadn't noticed before. Before he even realized what it was, there was a leash clipped onto his collar. MinJi stood from his lap and slipped her shirt over her head and turned around to give the boys a show. She shimmied out of her jeans then bent over suggestively to remove her panties before flinging them at Yoosung.

She sat on the couch with her legs spread and ran her head down her chest, pausing at her breasts. Yoosung groaned and adjusted his hardening cock in his pants. Saeyoung pulled the leash taught with the command for Yoosung to stand. He instantly obeyed, waiting for further instruction. Saeyoung slipped open the button and teasingly rubbed him through his pants as he lowered the zipper. He whimpered at the contact and the visual stimulation of MinJi with one hand now buried between her spread thighs as Saeyoung lowered his pants and underwear.

Saeyoung took the leash again and pushed Yoosung to the floor on all fours and led him over to the couch between MinJi’s legs.

“We need to be quick now puppy, you still have your friends waiting for you.”

Yoosung nodded in response before lowering his face, nuzzling into the soft flesh of MinJi’s thigh. He nudged his nose higher until it reached her fingers still stroking her clit. He inhaled deeply and began licking her fingers clean. She buried clean, but still damp fingers in his hair before directing his eager tongue where she wanted it. He lapped at her lips, sucking one into his mouth, gently scraping her with his teeth as he released her to delve for more.

MinJi moaned as she bucked up to meet his tongue and push it deeper into her entrance. She ground her hips against his face roughly until she was panting and he pulled back for air.

“Mmm. My sweet puppy is behaving so well. Do you want Saeyoung to help make you feel good now?”

Yoosung whined and nodded, arching his ass higher into the air.

Saeyoung grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it directly onto Yoosungs hole. He circled his fingers, gathering the extra lube to coat them, before carefully sliding one finger in. Yoosung let out a high pitched moan into MinJi’s pussy as he nipped at her clit causing her to gasp as well. He ground his hips in the air looking for any friction he could on his cock. Saeyoung added another finger and he pumped them in and out, letting Yoosung hump at the empty air. He occasionally brushed against his prostate but never directly into it. Yoosung pressed back into his fingers, trying to get them where he wanted them. This only got Saeyoung to add another finger, still avoiding giving him any other stimulation.

Yoosung continued to buck back into Saeyoung as he kept nipping and sucking at MinJi’s pussy as she thrashed against him. One hand was still in his hair, holding him down, and the other pinching and rolling her nipple. She was so close so he sucked as hard as he could to tip her over the edge. She came with a scream and before she could come down from her high, she was on her hands and knees begging for Yoosung to fill her.

“Come on puppy, you look like you need something to hump.” Se wagged her ass at his face. He licked her pussy once more as Saeyoung removed his fingers and tugged the leash for Yoosung to mount MinJi. Yoosung couldn't resist and immediately thrust into her. MinJi let out a loud groan, her pussy still sensitive from her orgasm. She dropped her face down and ground back against him as she slipped her hand underneath her to circle her clit. She was could already feel another orgasm building.

Yoosung was sprawled across her back, grinding his cock into her as fast as his hips would go. He felt as Saeyoung spread his cheeks and rubbed his cock against his hole before thrusting in. His hips stuttered briefly, but he was already wound so tight that even the slight pain of the abrupt stretching couldn't make him stop for long. His hips sought the pleasure on either side of him, chasing the building heat in his body. Saeyoung shifted his hips and drove repeatedly into Yoosungs prostate causing him to slam into MinJi harder as he came. The rough thrusts and the clenching of his asshole sent the other two over the edge instantly.

They were all panting and sticky with sweat and come as they seperated. Saeyoung lifted Yoosung to the couch as MinJi went to grab a damp towel and a glass of water. She handed the glass to Saeyong to help him drink while she wiped the mess off of Yoosung. Once he was clean they helped him into his underwear and back to his computer chair. They unclipped the leash, but left the collar.

“Is it okay to leave this on sweetie?” MinJi asked as she pushed his hair out of his face. He nodded since he still hadn't managed to get his voice back. He nuzzled into her neck before his sense returned enough to notice the voices coming from his headset. He jolted up straight before he noticed all the missed messages in the party chat. He sheepishly looked at MinJi and Saeyoung before glancing back at his computer. They both laughed at his realization as they gathered the clothes thrown all over.

“Its okay, go ahead and play. We are going to take a shower then head to bed. Stay up as late as you want to play, we both know how hard you have been working, and you don’t have class tomorrow.” MinJi lovingly kissed his cheek.

“We both love you.” Saeyoung added as he followed MinJi’s lead and kissed his other cheek causing Yoosung to blush.

“I love you too.” He sighed. “Thank you both for planning this just for me. Maybe next time we can take longer to play?” He blushed deeper before continuing. “I really liked being your puppy.”

Yoosung turned back to his computer as they left the room and turned his mic back on. Saeran was the first to notice he was back.

“Yoosung, next time can you tell my brother and your girlfriend to wait until you aren't in the middle of a game.”

Yoosung blushed even deeper if possible even though no one was there to see it. “Um, that's not going to happen. Sex definitely comes before a game. Sorry guys.”

The rest of the group laughed, but no one could say they would have done any differently.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)


End file.
